


Tales From The Time of Aang

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Short stories, oneshots, AU's, mini fics, etc. all set in Aang's time. A compilation in the same style as Korrasami Jamboree, covering everything from fluff, angst and everything in between. Not focused solely on any one pairing.





	1. Desert of The Soul

Heat. Oppressive, overbearing and all encompassing heat was the main sensation. It made sense after all, as if the Si Wong Desert was known for anything besides its expansive size, and the ease of getting lost within, it would be the heat.

Rarely did Prince Zuko, exiled royal of the Fire Nation, long for cold, but with the sweat coating his body, the dryness of his mouth and the pain of each labored breath as he traversed the dunes, this was turning out to be one of those rare times. The frigid wastelands of the south, or the towering glaciers of the north would be a welcome sight at the moment, if only for a brief respite from the oppressive rays of the sun.

How long had it been since he had last had a sip of water? He couldn’t be sure. It seemed like days, though in reality it had probably been little more than a couple of hours. It couldn’t be helped however, as the desert was vast, and his water supply limited, thus the firebender had to conserve every drop.

He checked the canteen on his hip, the faint sound of his dwindling water supply making a pathetic swishing sound within. He shook his head in irritation. If only he had been born a waterbender, blessed with the power to manipulate the world’s most abundant element to his will. Perhaps then he wouldn’t be where he was now, dying of thirst in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. Then again, if he had been born in the Water Tribes, a lot of things about his life would be different. As if in answer, or perhaps simply to mock him, his scar throbbed, pain flashing briefly across his face, added heat in this boiling inferno, that brought to mind other boiling infernos of his past.

Firebenders were blessed, the chosen of Agni, the Sun God. They were the superior race, wielders of the superior element. Or at least that’s what he had been taught as a child, but then, he had come to question most of what he had been taught as a child in these last years away from home. In all of his sixteen years of life, these last two after his banishment had felt like the longest he had ever been through.

Thinking back to the circumstances of his banishment, it all could have been so easily avoided. If only he had kept silent during the war meeting. If only he hadn’t stood up for all of the soldiers that were expected to die for their nation. An entire division of new recruits were to be used as live bait; nothing more than a living distraction for the Earthbenders they would be facing. Even now, hardened by several years at sea, chasing an elusive Avatar, that until now, no one believed to even be alive, he still shuddered at the thought.

He shook his head at his foolishness. If he had stayed silent, and let his father and his generals run the war, as he should have, then perhaps he wouldn’t bear the scars he did. Both the obvious outward scar on his face, which had become his mark, that of the banished prince, sent to capture the Avatar, and the other less visible marks, which he had carried on his psyche ever since that fateful duel.

An Agni Kai. A Fire Duel. A duel against a master firebender, and a man he had never dreamed of facing head on in combat. How could a man who claimed to love him be so cold and uncaring? How could his father have been so ruthless? He had been so naïve, so foolish to declare that he was not afraid to face the old general, only to turn, and to find in shock, that he would be facing his own father to repent for his mistake.

The pain of that day surfaced again, the fear that coursed through him when he turned to find his father facing off with him, rather than the old general. His scar burned, and it had nothing at all to do with the heat of the sun above. Not for the first time, Zuko contemplated simply giving up, just laying down and letting the creatures of the desert, or the heat, or the lack of water end it all. Or he could find some sandbenders, or earthbenders perhaps. Either one of them would be happy to take the life of the former Fire Prince, after what his people had spent the last hundred years doing to them.

However, as always, he kept going. He kept trudging on, placing one foot in front of the other, moving forward even though he had little idea of where he was going, and where he had come from. All he knew how to do was keep moving, keep fighting, and keep struggling. For on the day he had been scared and banished, he had not only lost his country, his throne, his people’s and his father’s respect, but something far more precious. He had lost something intrinsic to his very being, and those of the Fire Nation. It was lost, and only the capture of the Avatar could bring it back to him.

* * *

 

 Zuko looked out over the crowd gathered in the courtyard of the arena, feeling the weight of the crown upon his head as the Fire Sages declared him the new Fire Lord. The responsibility for rebuilding his nation and the world now rested heavily on his shoulders. However, he no longer had to bear his burdens alone. He could see them in the crowd, former enemies, who were now his closest friends. Team Avatar, as Sokka liked to refer to them as. These people, who had taken him in and given him trust despite his past indiscretions, despite his past history of violence and despite his questionable familial ties.

At his side, Aang gave him a bright smile and they faced the crowd together, as Zuko passed the attention of the crowd to the Avatar, whom he believed to be the real hero today. Though he had gained something today as well, and it was clear in the way he stood, the way he addressed his people, and it would govern his actions to come.

Which is why, when he knelt down to look his father in the eye in his lonely prison cell, there was no fear in the former banished Prince’s eyes, as he demanded to know where his mother was. For today, he had regained everything, love of his friends, his people, and his throne. But most of all he had finally found that which he had been searching for, for so many years as he hunted the Avatar across the world. Azula’s words at the fall of Ba Sing Se all those months ago rang truer today then they had at the time. He had, finally, restored his honor.


	2. Azula's Hard Lesson

The steam from the bath curled round a pair of pale, bare legs, and up the torso past the head, as she slipped in to the bath.

“Ahhhh,” she groaned out in pleasure, as the scented bath water caressed her aching body. She needed this. She needed this badly after the most recent mission to capture the Avatar had failed. _To think that Zuzu and Uncle would actually team up with the enemy. Traitors._ She visibly snarled. _Next time I won’t hesitate to kill them if the opportunity arises._

It irritated her, the thought that she, princess of the Fire Nation, a true prodigy, and effectively heir to the throne ever since Zuko’s banishment, could have been defeated by an overweight tea loving simpleton, her idiot brother, an earthbending freak who couldn’t see, and two pathetic Water Tribe peasants. She had been stewing about it all the way back to the Fire Nation.

“Disgusting,” she muttered out loud.

“You shouldn’t frown like that,” the overly chipper voice of her close friend Ty Lee spoke. “You’ll totally break out. Seriously, all this negative energy is bad for your skin.           

Azula looked up to see Mai and Ty Lee standing by the edge of the bath, both wrapped in fluffy red towels. The happy-go lucky circus girl was beaming from ear to ear like always, while Mai simply stood there with a neutral, almost bored looking expression. Business as usual for the two people she could perhaps call friends in the world. Sometimes it made her sick, that this is what she had to deal with in her life.

“Well,” she prompted, choosing to ignore her friend’s foolish comment about auras or whatever it was she fantasized about in that brainless little head of hers. “Are you two going to get in or just stand there all day? I don’t have to remind you that this is a privilege and not a right do I?”

The two exchanged a look, and she narrowed her eyes, making sure a more neutral expression was on her face when they looked back at her.

They dropped their towels, sliding in to the bath, and sitting opposite her without embarrassment. They had been friends since childhood and had taken baths and seen each other undressed and half dressed together almost their whole lives. There was nothing new there.

Still, she couldn’t help her gaze from lingering on the lithe, supple form of Ty Lee for just a tad longer than perhaps it should. She couldn’t deny that the other girl was attractive, though of course, not as attractive as herself. Still, there was no point in denying that she, perhaps, had more than platonic thoughts about the acrobat from time to time. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to indulge in those thoughts, to see them become reality. To have the bubbly girl naked and helpless beneath her, writhing and begging for the pleasure only SHE could grant. Perhaps she would tie Mai up near by and make her watch. Maybe such a display would get an emotion out of the gloomy, dark girl. The thought made her smirk. Then she shook her head. _No. Focus. You’re angry with them. They’ve failed you. This is no time for admiration._

“Well,” she prompted. The two girls simply looked at her in confusion. “I haven’t heard my thank you.” She examined her nails. “I didn’t have to let you two in here, especially after your lackluster performance against the Avatar’s toadies. Honestly, I expected more out of the two of you, especially when all you had to oppose you were two Water Tribe peasants.” She didn’t count the Avatar’s bison, despite the account given by the girls upon their return of how the beast had bested them using its airbending. And besides, it was only an animal after all. “And only one of them was a bender. If you had done your jobs properly, we would have the Avatar right now, and the Fire Nation would be celebrating an assured victory in the war. The fact is I’m disappointed in the both of you.”

Ty Lee looked contrite as she should, hanging her head in shame, wringing her hands under the water. Azula watched for a moment, noting the way her unbound hair flowed and bounced around her head. It draped around her shoulders as well, floating around in the water, drawing attention to her pale skin. She shook herself mentally. Again, this was no time to be gawping at someone she was trying to discipline.

“Sorry, Princess Azula,” Ty Lee said, unable to make eye contact. She sounded sincere, like a child confessing when they were caught doing something naughty.

She moved her gaze over to Mai, awaiting the brooding girl’s response. When the girl was silent, looking at her with a gaze that was almost hostile, she raised an eyebrow.

Mai remained silent, actually glaring back, which made Azula glare right back at her. _The impudence!_

Then she just had to add to it. “We’re your friends, not your soldiers or servants Azula. You may be the princess but you’re still our friend. Or at least that’s what I thought.”

Azula bared her teeth at the other girl. “Get out,” she snarled.

Mai made no protest, shrugging her shoulders and rising from the bath. “Fine,” she spoke in her monotone as usual. “I was done anyway. Coming Ty Lee?”

Ty Lee seemed torn, glancing between Mai’s retreating form, and an increasingly irritated Azula.            

Finally, Azula had, had enough. “Well? What are you waiting for,” she snapped. “Go if that’s what you really want!”

“Sorry Azula,” she muttered as she climbed out of the bath. Azula tried to tell herself that she didn’t enjoy the sight of Ty Lee’s backside, dripping wet and flushed with heat as she climbed out of the bath, or the fact that the angle she was sitting at allowed her to see between the other girl’s legs for a moment, revealing the pouting lips of her flower and a fuzzy covering of light brown pubic hair.

Once the two were out of sight, she allowed her frustration to show, angrily snorting a gout of her trademark blue fire out of her nose, heating the area further, and thickening the already billowing cloud of steam.

“Fools,” she spoke in to the empty room, the emptiness only echoing back to her, enraging her further.

* * *

 

 Ty Lee found Mai in the dressing room, angrily toweling off.

“Are you alright,” she asked her moody friend.

“She pisses me off sometimes,” Mai responded. “She treats us like shit and expects us to just take it. Well sometimes even my patience has its limits.”

Ty Lee shrugged. “She’s the princess. She can do what she wants. That’s just how it is. Besides, Azula’s not always like that. She can be really nice.”

“Hmmph,” Mai grunted as she finished dressing, Ty Lee following suit after toweling dry herself. Ty Lee noticed her eyeing Azula’s clothes, and robe, all properly folded and waiting for her. She walked over and snatched them all up.

“What are you doing,” Ty Lee hissed, running over and looking around nervously, as if Azula herself would come through the door at any second and catch them in the act. “Those are Azula’s clothes!”

“I know,” Mai said, turning to her. “She needs to be taken down a peg and learn some humility. I have an idea. Come with me.” She headed for the door.

Ty Lee seemed torn once again, glancing back and forth between Mai and the sliding doors that lead to the bath, chewing her nails, and considering whether she should warn Azula or not.

Mai had stopped, and was watching the girl over her shoulder. She wasn’t Azula, so she wouldn’t force Ty Lee to go with her. She would let the girl choose.

After some time, with an apologetic look at Mai, she trudged towards the doors to the baths. That was fine. Mai couldn’t blame her for that. Ty Lee hated conflict in the group after all, and would often try to be the mediator when arguments ensued.

She watched as the girl slid the door open and stuck her head through.

“Azula,” she spoke quietly.

“What are you doing,” came the angry voice of the princess from the other side. “I thought I told you to get out!”

“But,” Ty Lee attempted to argue in her timid voice. “I needed to-”

“Out!” This was accompanied by a roar, and Ty Lee screamed and fell back to the floor, scuttling back as a wave of fire passed through the space where her head had just been.

Flipping herself on to her hands and knees, the girl crawled forward sliding the door shut as quickly as possible, sniffling audibly. Mai could see the tear tracks on her face and sighed, shaking her head in sympathy.

She walked over, placing a comforting hand on the acrobat’s shoulder, and helping her to her feet. “Come on,” she said, wiping the tears from her friend’s face with a thumb. “It’ll be ok. I know what we can do.”

“W-will it help Azula be more calm,” Ty Lee asked through sniffles.

“Hopefully. Though she might be pretty angry with us initially. You think you can handle that?”

Ty Lee nodded, a teary smile breaking through. “Mmhmm,” she confirmed.

“Ok then.” Mai gave one of her rare smiles. “Let’s go.”

She led Ty Lee out of the baths and down to Azula’s rooms, where they entered the princess’ closet.

“Here, help me carry these,” Mai said as she began removing clothes from the racks and piling them in the other girl’s arms. “This should teach her a lesson.” She smirked.


	3. Diplomatic Immaturity

The cold winds of the South Pole hadn’t seemed to dim in all the time he’d been gone, not that he would notice if they had either way, as his airbending keeps him warm. It’s an old technique, something that he does subconsciously at this point. It’s as simple as, well, breathing.

He looked out over the head of his bison, where he’d been perched the last few days, steadily piloting Appa closer and closer to the Southern Water Tribe, the place where he first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world, who would later help him end a century old war and end up becoming his wife. And speaking of said wife…

He glanced back in to the saddle, where Katara was relaxing comfortably and couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face at the sight of her, Bumi and Kya sprawled around her, thankfully fast asleep at the moment, the pregnant bulge of her belly prominent despite the various children slumped atop and around her, a sure sign of his ever growing family.

_And who knows,_ he thought to himself. _This one could be_ the _one. He or she could be an airbender, someone I could train to carry on the legacy of my people, someone I could teach about our culture, our heritage, someone who can make sure my people aren’t forgotten when I’m gone, and when the time comes…someone who can train the next Avatar._

He gave himself a shake of the head. That was all something to think of for the future, but there was so much to focus on in the here and now.

“How ya doin’ back there sweetie,” he called back to his wife.

Katara looked up at the sound of his voice, and when her blues met his grays, they both broke in to wide, toothy smiles.

“I’m doing fine Aang,” she assured him.

“Great!” He checked forward briefly, the thin line that marked the ice of the southern continent getting closer and closer on the horizon with each passing moment. “’Cause we’re almost there! Not too much longer now!”

“Good,” Katara called back. “Because I have to pee!”

Aang chuckled nervously, turning back to the front. “Welp, you heard her buddy.” He rubbed Appa’s head. “Think we could pick up the pace a bit?” Appa groaned and Aang chuckled. “Yeah I know. I promise to get you a whole bushel of moon peaches as soon as we get back to Republic City, but for now I have a pregnant wife that needs to use the bathroom. Yip, yip.” He flicked the reins, feeling the increase in wind pressure as Appa sped up accordingly.

With the bison’s increased speed, it wasn’t long before they found themselves over the vast, barren, icy expanse of the South Pole, touching down with a bellow from Appa, just outside the village.

As usual, a screaming crowd of excited children immediately surrounded Appa, bouncing and cheering in excitement, while the adults followed behind at a slower pace, most of them hanging back by the village wall and watching with smiles on their faces. Aang waved to them, a wide toothy smile on his face, before spiraling up in to the saddle to assist his wife.

Katara was ahead of him however as she had removed herself from her children, who were waking up, and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, and had formed an ice ramp, which she promptly slid down and melted behind her. She weaved her way through the crowd, walking quickly, and briefly greeted her father, the aging Chief Hakoda with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Dad,” she greeted, speaking swiftly. “Love to stay and chat, but have to pee.” She moved forward again, making her way through the crowd. “Pregnant lady coming through! Have to pee! Look out! Sorry! ‘Scuse me!”

Aang chuckled, shaking his head fondly at her antics, and reached out to help his children, but Kya had copied her mother, forming a ramp of her own and sliding down it with all the grace of the budding waterbender she was. Bumi, however, took the more direct approach, leaping off Appa’s saddle with a loud, triumphant cry…and landing face first in a snow bank, his little legs sticking up and wriggling comically.

For a moment, the Avatar was torn between parental concern and the urge to laugh. However, once Bumi popped up, no worse for wear, Aang settled on the latter, laughing lightly, and shaking his head in amusement. _That kid sure takes after his uncle,_ he mused.

Even as he watched, Bumi hopped to his feet, waving his arms like a madman and ran off to join a group of kids, who sprinted off towards the village. Kya followed at a more leisurely pace, walking with a group of young girls and clearly enjoying herself, if all the giggling was anything to go by.

Aang couldn’t help but smile, not worried one bit for his children’s safety here. With the war over for many years now, the expanding Southern Water Tribe was probably one of the safest places on Earth for them, other than Air Temple Island itself. They were amongst family and friends here just as surely as they would be with the rest of Team Avatar in Republic City.

He leapt from the saddle, cushioning his fall with an expertly applied bit of airbending, his crimson robes flapping in the breeze. The swirl of snow around his feet settled quickly, and he stepped forward to meet his father-in-law, the man smiling widely, his graying hair belying the toned strength remaining in his warriors’ body.

They clasped forearms in the manner of the Water Tribes, a short firm grip and then a release. “Chief Hakoda,” Aang greeted warmly. “It’s great to see you again. You’re looking well.”

“You too Avatar,” the Chief teases. “Now then, can we drop the formalities and let me hug my son-in-law?” His smile is wide and toothy, full of welcome and cheer. It reminded Aang so much of Katara.

Aang smiled in return, laughing easily. “Sure Dad,” he said happily, shifting in to less formal territory.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Katara joined them, walking much more calmly now and looking generally more relaxed, a smile on her face. She sidled up to Aang, wrapping her arm around his waist and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled down at her. “Feeling better sweetie?”

Katara smiled back. “Much. Thank you.”

Aang leant down, kissing the top of her head, remembering the days when they were young, and she was just that much taller than him. How the times had changed. “I’m glad. You’re father and I were just discussing trade routes. Apparently there’s been some dissent in the Earth Kingdom over…” he trailed off, his eyes staring away from both of them, fixed on something in the distance.

Confused, Katara frowned up at him, her brows furrowed, watching his eyes grow wide and his mouth open in shock and delight. “Aang,” she prompted gently. “What is-”

“PENGUIIINNNN!!” Aang’s shout interrupted her, making her jump in shock and let go of her husband’s waist.

Without warning, Aang shot off after the small, black creature Katara could now see standing off in the distance, using his airbending to propel himself at great speed towards his target, and kicking up a great wave of snow, which fell over Katara and her father.

Bewildered, the master waterbender simply stood, staring off after her husband, blinking owlishly for several long, silent moments, before turning to her father. They exchanged glances as if saying, “Did you just see what I just saw?” Chief Hakoda, wearing the same, surprised, bewildered look of disbelief as his only daughter.

The pair then burst in to laughter, clutching their sides and leaning on each other to prevent collapse. It took them several _long_ minutes to relax, the aftershocks of their laughter still rocking their bodies afterwards, little chuckles escaping every so often.

“He never changes does he?” Hakoda looked fondly at his daughter when he was able to speak without wheezing.

Katara shook her head, a fond smile on her face. “No, he really doesn’t,” she agreed easily. “He might be the powerful Avatar that defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and brought an end to the war, but he’s also still that same goofy kid that I found in the iceberg all those years ago. It’s comforting really, that after all he’s been through, all the challenges he’s faced, and overcome, all the pain and death and loss he’s experienced, that he can still be so happy and carefree…and to be even a small part of the cause for that is just…it’s everything to me Dad.” She looked up at her father earnestly, hoping that he could understand the depths of her emotions for the man she loved, Aang, the Avatar, The Last Airbender.

Hakoda gave her a very warm, understanding, and loving smile, hugging her close, his strong arms wrapped around her frame. “I know sweetheart,” he told her quietly. “He’s very lucky to have you.”

Katara smiled, sighing happily in the familiar embrace of her father’s arms. “I’ve always felt like _I’m_ lucky to have _him._ ”

The Water Tribe Chief chuckled, holding his daughter closer, until they were both startled by a shout, heralding Aang’s return.

“Katara look! I’m Lord of the Otter Penguins!”

Katara blinks, dumbfounded at what she sees before her, even though, at the same time, she knows she shouldn’t be, given Aang’s propensity for seeking out and performing stunts with, and all around ingratiating himself with, the local wildlife. Under each arm, the Avatar had snagged an otter penguin, the little animals wiggling in his grasp, but that wasn’t what made her stifle a giggle, a hand going up to cover her mouth and muffle her snort of amusement. On the Avatar’s head, like a parody of a crown, was another otter penguin, the flightless bird stretched across her husband’s bald head on its stomach, squawking at the indignity of it all.

The master waterbender couldn’t hold in her laughter this time as the animals in her husbands grasp asserted their independence, the one on his head wiggling forward and managing to displace itself from its perch. She could see the brief moment of panic on Aang’s face as the bird fell towards the ground, and he kicked out a foot, creating a pocket of air that cushioned the animal’s fall. It scrambled to its feet, shook itself off, squawked angrily at Aang and waddled off on its way back to its fellows. The two under his arms took similar action, the one under his left, biting the Avatar’s hand, causing him to cry out in shock and loosen his hold, falling to his rear in the snow.

The one under his right arm seized this opportunity to wriggle free, plopping down similarly to its brethren. Both animals scurried to their feet and headed off after the other, leaving Katara laughing at the bewildered Avatar, sitting in the snow, cradling his slightly bleeding hand, smiling sheepishly at his wife.

Chuckling, Hakoda turned to his daughter, meeting her amused smile with his own. “You know, I’ve heard of diplomatic immunity, but never diplomatic _immaturity._ ”

Katara chuckled. “Yeah, but that’s my Aang for you.” She smiled at her father before turning to her husband. “Hey, Lord of the Otter Penguins! Come over here so I can heal your hand already!”

Aang leapt to his feet with a bit of airbending, scratching the back of his head, a big, goofy grin on his face. He waved at the pair of Water Tribe Natives. “On my way!”

He jogged over to Katara who directed him to sit, and he did so, holding out his hand. She pulled snow from the ground, liquefying it and knelt by his side, forming the water around his minor injury. It began to glow with healing light, even as she smiled at him fondly. “You’re an idiot do you know that?”

He chuckled at her, his pale skin darkening with a blush even as he planted a kiss to her cheek. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” he countered.

“Yes,” she agreed happily, leaning in and kissing him eagerly, which he gladly returned. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've updated this one. Can you believe I've never written these guys before? I have much more experience writing for Legend of Korra than I do Last Airbender. Either way, let me hear your thoughts, as this was fun to do! As always, comments, kudos and favorites are all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


End file.
